Gone
by FictionalizedReality
Summary: Summary: Season Three! AU! A new girl appears in Neverland, with a dark past and a with an even darker potential, who can save her? Perhaps the son of the Savior?Pan is not Rumple's Father, just an evil kid!
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Disclaimber: I don't own Once Upon a Time, just Winter Bennett my OC.

Summary: Season Three! AU! A new girl appears in Neverland, with a dark past and a with an even darker potential, who can save her? Perhaps the son of the Savior?

 **Pan is not Rumple's Father, just an evil kid!**

Chapter One

-Six months earlier-

The calm, cool air brushed across the island. The girl awoke to the loud chirping of the birds. Her lips were chapped to the mix of saltwater and exposure to the sun.

Slowly, she got to her feet her bright scarlet red hair tumbling out of her once comfortable braid. She soon felt it, the glass shard that been protruding out of her leg. Getting it out would be no problem, however stopping the bleeding would be nearly impossible without the proper tourniquet.

She hobbled weakly into the deep forests of the island, this was the first time she actually felt vulnerable.

He had sensed her coming on his island. He didn't need the boys' help, she was a girl, who in his mind showed a lot of potential. It was now a matter of opportunity, he could enlist her now and destroy her later. But there was something else inside of her was it sorrow, remorse or was it regret. The boy smirked to himself, as a new plan came together.

He disappeared into a pale green smoke, the girl's trust and the heart of the truest believer would be his.

She had continued to walk applying smallest amount of pressure on her leg.

 _Come on Winter, you've dealt with harder problems than this. You can take care of this shard of glass._

"You know that's not very wise... applying pressure to a wound. I mean if you want to make it more painful for yourself. "The boy says from behind Winter.

Winter turns around pulling out her dagger from her boot. And pins Peter to the tree.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Winter says trying not to show a pained expression on her face.

"Easy, put down the dagger. And I'll answer your questions. "He says.

Slowly she puts down the blade, her one defense against the potential threat.

"Now we're on Neverland, it's my island, and I'm Peter Pan." he says.

Winter nodded slowly putting together the pieces of the story. She slowly nodded, when she winced in agony. Her face twisted slightly.

"You're in pain?" he says. His voice was full of concern, the last time she heard a concerned voice like that it was Calen's.

"It's nothing, honest, just a minor injury." Winter says trying to force a small smile.

Peter chuckled,

"I admire your attempt to be brave, you never told me your name. "Peter says giving Winter a small smile.

"I'm Winter... Winter Bennett" She says wincing slightly.

"Well Winter, I could heal you, and you could stay here." He says softly. His hand glowed softly removing the shard of glass from her leg. An additional blue powder crept out of his fingers.

Her eyes faintly glowed blue, and she smiled.

"Thank you, I've never had someone care for me so much before." She whispered softly.

"Of course, let me introduce you to my friends, the Lost boys" He says.

Storybrooke (six months later)

Henry sat at Granny's eating his usual sandwich and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. It was currently very quiet in the diner. The silence was both unsettling and settling at the same time. Everyone was currently working on a way, to help his mom with becoming a better person, instead of being known as an Evil Queen.

"Henry Mills?" a male voice says.

Henry looked up, it was the voice of Greg Mendell, he didn't know him very well but he knew not to trust him.

"You're coming with us. "The woman who was standing beside Greg says. She had pulled out a gun from her pocket.

Henry's eyes went wide slightly.

"Now don't struggle, we don't want this to be messy. "Greg calmly. The calmness was unsettling to Henry. Henry scanned the diner looking for an escape route to get away from them.

Henry got up and was instantly pulled back down by Tamara.

"Come on now Henry, you have an appointment with the Home office. "Greg said calmly while Tamara zip tied his wrists together.

Henry walked hesitantly nearby his captors hoping that both his moms would find him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. His voice wasn't full of confidence, but it also wasn't full of fear either.

"How many times do we have to say it; The Home Office. "Tamara says.

"Henry!" Emma yelled once they reached the diner.

"Damnit! They took him, I'm so sorry Swan" Hook says with a sad look on his face.

Before Emma could even reply to Hook, Regina slapped Hook angrily.

"Because of you both my beans and my son are gone! Now you want to apologize for something that is completely and utterly your fault! Where are they taking him?!" Regina says.

"Regina calm down, if they have the beans they're going to be making a portal." Snow says softly.

"The dock!" David exclaims loudly.

"Let's go!" Emma says.

"You're not going without us are you Ms. Swan? "Rumple says with a teasing smile.

He looked down at his hand, which was intertwined with Belle's.

"Belle, you should stay..."he says softly.

"I'm not leaving your side not now not ever. "Belle says. She was serious on the decision.

"I hate to interrupt your very interesting conversation but my son!" Regina says angrily.

Rumple kissed Belle's cheek softly and followed beside the group of heroes.

The Docks

As they were about to catch up with Greg, Henry and Tamara, they had thrown the bean into water and jumped in.

"Henry!" Emma yelled.

And he was gone in a puff of green smoke.

"Where are they taking him?" Regina says

"Neverland." Hook says simply.

 **-Neverland-**

"He won't be happy with you" a voice says teasingly.

"Just because Pan accepts you doesn't mean we have to" the taller boy says bitterly.

"Oh, doesn't it. You know it is you his responsible for finding the heart, I just have to get rid of the people who stand in his way." The girl says angrily.

"Just stay out of my way!" He says.

"Now, now Felix, you know you're always Pan's favorite lost boy" She teased.

"I'm just his favorite girl in general, and we have to get the heart. Greg and Tamara are waiting "She smiled evilly. The blue of her eyes shimmered.

 _ **So this is my first Once Upon a Time story, hopefully between me and sky we hope that you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading, just read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you for reading Gone I hope to entertain you all with another chapter! Also this chapter might be a little more cannon to the Season 3 plot so it might get boring... sorry. So again I don't own Once Upon a Time, but only Winter and the ideas I come up with!

Chapter Two

General POV

It was still and quiet, on the island, the young boy and his captors had just gotten afoot on the sand. A soft twang was heard from the forest. An arrow landed promptly in front of them.

"They're here..." Tamara says. She looked at Henry, before getting shot in the chest.

Henry took off running into the island, evading the arrows.

"Bring him to Pan!" A voice shouts, from forests of the island.

"Find him!" the taller boy growls.

"Don't mess this up now" He whispered to the hooded figure to his left.

"Speak for yourself." the low female voice growled pulling out her dagger from her boot. She started running with speed chasing after the boy.

Henry was utterly lost in the island, the boys were chasing him and he was completely defenseless against their arrows. A boy grabbed him from behind the tree and covered his mouth.

"Who are you? Are you with the Home office?" Henry said muffled.

He already had some distrust in the boys on the island, they could easily be working for Pan or working for someone evil who knew of his mom being the savior.

Slowly the boy removed his hand that covered Henry's mouth,

"Shh... " His voice was low and quiet.

"Are you one of the Lost Boys" Henry said quietly.

"I was... but then I stole this Pixie Dust from Pan. Now he's after me." He whispered to Henry.

Henry's eyes widened slightly.

"Come on Pan's after me too! If we work together we can get out of here" Henry says.

"You're very brave, but if Pan is looking for us he will find us. The only way we'll be safe is the Echo Caves." the older boy says.

"Do you know how to get there?" Henry asks the former lost boy.

The boy nodded quickly, and grabbed Henry's hand. And together they ran to the Echo Caves.

.

When they got to the bridge that connected to the way to the Echo Caves it was gone. Only leaving a steep chasm between them.

.

"They've got us cornered let's just turn back. "He says softly.

Henry shook his head, and ripped off the boy's pixie dust lanyard.

"They can't catch us if we fly!" Henry said firmly. He started backing up slightly, along with the other boy. And together they ran off the cliff flying out into the sky.

Henry and the boy land in the depths of Neverland,

"See anything is possible if you just believe. "He says with a smile to the boy.

"You couldn't be more right Henry..." the boy says to him flashing a slight smile.

"How did you know my name I never told you" Henry says slowly. His heart fell out of his chest slightly

"Let's make it a game a riddle to solve" the boy says.

"You lied to me you work for Pan!" Henry says getting upset.

"Not exactly I am Peter Pan..." He said with an evil smirk.

"But you told Greg and Tamara magic was bad..." Henry stammered.

"Right I did, but it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe" Pan continues.

"Come on boys! Let's play!" Pan says with a smirk.

 **Okay this Chapter didn't have any winter at all, so she will be in Chapter 3, type a review make my day! No flames. REMEMBER, THIS IS BASICALLY THE CANNON PLOT! New stuff next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

General POV

The girl stared out at the clear blue water, capturing the boy was far easier than expected. She was one of the few awake. Felix, Pan and the boy were the others. Something sent a rush of cold air down her spine, more people were approaching the island. She heard their footsteps not long after they docked on the island. She launched herself off of the ground, and went to search for Pan.

Pan had known of Winter's potential for quite some time, the girl was special; and she was going to replace the one he had lost. He just needed her to stay wrapped tightly around his finger, in order for her to accomplish her destiny. The girl was a killer, and he was going to need one to keep the pawns at bay.

"Winter, what a pleasant surprise" He says with a smirk to himself. The girl wasn't even facing him but he knew she stood behind him.

"Pan, there are seven intruders on the island, shall I dispose of them?" Winter says curiously.

"No not yet. Take Felix with you and greet our new friends... I'll split them up." Pan ordered to Winter.

Winter's eyes shined blue, under her leader's spell. "As you wish..." She says. She grasped her bow from the nearby tree.

She walked over to Felix,

"Come on Scarface... We have to get rid of some pests... "The girl says with a dark smile.

"Well then let's play..." Felix says grabbing his spear.

General POV

"We're no closer to finding Henry then when we started this damn scavenger hunt!" Regina said bitterly, as she was going over the log.

"Regina... we need to be careful, Pan may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook quips. ( _Okay! That was one of my favorite lines and I really wanted to wedge it in...)_

The girl had been watching them for a while. She released an arrow aiming for the tree.

"This can't be good "Snow said simply.

"Really Snow... tell me more about how an arrow that's coming straight for us is a good thing." Regina says sarcastically.

"If the person who released that arrow is a Lost Boy... then it's probably laced with Dreamshade." Hook says.

"Dreamshade?" She says curiously raising an eyebrow.

"A nasty poison Ms. Swan..." Rumplestiltskin says bluntly.

The girl smirked again, releasing more arrows.

"We'll hold them off... Find Henry!" Emma shouts. She unsheathed her sword deflecting the arrows.

Snow pulled out her bow, shooting most of the arrows down.

Regina concentrated making a medium sized fireball, she threw it close by the assailant's face. The fireball, scorched the girl's cheek slightly.

The girl crumpled down before wincing in agony.

"We got her now" Regina says smirking in victory.

Snow and Emma climbed up to where their former assailant stood.

"Where's my son?!" Emma growled angrily.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" the figure growled.

"Well then, we'll just keep you as our prisoner, how does that sound?" Emma says.

"Shouldn't we find out who this is first?" Snow says curiously.

"Good idea Snow, one of your few good ones..." Regina quips.

Winter grunted, scowling when Regina unveiled her.

"This isn't a lost boy, it's a lost girl. "Emma says softly

"Why thank you Captain Obvious..." Regina says sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Winter struggles to get out of the grip, only to be stuck by Regina.

Winter's hands were soon bound with electrical forces.

"Regina this girl, has obviously been through something if she is working for Pan!" Snow exclaims.

"You're right Snow... And maybe she can lead us right to him. "Regina says darkly.

The men had dispersed from the girls, so far finding Henry wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Felix had noticed the recent separation, they were bound to cross paths eventually all going to Pan's plan. He vanished on his way back to the camp.

The women met up with the men a few minutes later with Winter in their custody.

"Who's this?" Charming says curiously.

"The key to finding Henry" Regina says bitterly.

"All we need to do is get her to talk." Emma adds.

Winter looked at the travelers chuckling softly.

"Mind letting us in on the joke lass... I'd love to know what's so funny. "Hook says raising her chin up with his hook.

A sharp twang of an arrow was heard overhead, the party ducked. All that was there was an arrow with a note attached.

Savior and Company,

Unless you don't want to see Henry again I suggest you release my Lost Girl, you have twelve hours, before we take her back by force. If you comply with this request I shall supply a clue to his location.

Tick-Tock,

Pan

"We aren't going to believe this are we?" Regina says.

"No we're not, we're going to keep her until Pan comes, then we demand Henry back." Emma stated firmly.

-Twelve Hours Later-

The sky was dark, the stars now exposed in the night sky.

"Well lass, your time has run out." Hook says.

"Not exactly Captain!" Pan says from a hilltop.

"Now I gave you warning Captain, now we're here to get our Lost Girl back! "Pan growled.

"We?" Emma said curious.

Pan whistled a low whistle, groups of boys came out of their hiding places.

"We can shoot you now, or you can release Winter." He says angrily.

"Winter..." Hook says softly.

Winter smirked.

"You miss me codfish?" She said with an evil smile.

"Winter?" Hook said softly.

"Hook you know this girl?" Emma said curiously.

"She's one of the most ruthless assassins if you caught her she wanted to get bloody caught!" Hook exclaims angrily.

"Gee codfish, you finally put the pieces together" she says sarcastically.

Pan let out a loud whistle, and the boys attacked releasing arrows on the group.

"Duck! "Hook shouted.

Winter ran quickly up the hill, David at her heels. Winter held up her wrists, the electrical cuffs disappearing with Pan's assistance.

One of the taller boy's truck David with a Dreamshade laced Arrow.

"It's been fun see you guys real soon. "Winter says with a grin.

Mary Margaret shot an arrow at Winter only to have her catch it and break it in half.

Pan let out loud whistle as Winter and the boys vanished.

"Well that was a failure don't you think?" Rumple says with an amused smile.

"Who was she?" Emma yells at Hook.

"Emma calm down! "Regina says.

"No, I won't calm down, who the hell is Winter?!"She yelled angrily at Hook.

"It's not important Swan. " He says. His voice was calm and relaxed.

"It must be pretty important if you froze up like that!" she exclaims.

"You want to know what Winter was?!"He exclaimed. Emma glared at him hoping that his answer would provide some clarity on the situation.

"She was my friend and I bloody failed her! "He says disappointed.

Oooh cliffhanger! What is Winter's destiny? How did Hook fail Winter? Who is Winter supposed to replace? What is Pan's new backstory? Some of these questions will be revealed in the next chapter of Gone! Read and review! And all will be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Henry's POV

Pan had been gone for a while, we had just concluded a round of target practice, before he left. He said some pirates were trying to steal something, and he had to stop it.

He had soon arrived back at the camp. A girl now with him. Her cheek scorched, by looks if it; it looked painful. She sat on the wooden log, cupping her face, to me it didn't matter that she was burnt, to me she still looked beautiful.

I walked over to her, she quickly covered herself back up. She is scared, just like earlier when Greg and Tamara captured me.

"Hey... I'm Henry what's your name?" I say gently.

"I'm Winter..." she whispered.

Her voice is uneasy, whatever these pirates did I will avenge Winter.

Winter looks at me and looks down.

"Do you know where we are?" she whispered to me.

I nodded.

"I think Pan, said we were in Neverland..." I say with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that you told me... I was afraid I was going to be a lost girl forever." She says touching my hand with a small smile.

Pan's POV

"All is going to plan right Felix?" I ask him looking at Henry and Winter,

"Of course Pan, you should be able to bring her back as soon as the eclipse comes." Felix says with a smirk.

"Good, all we need to do is keep them away... and then I will have her back." Pan says simply.

General POV

"What do you mean you failed her Killian?" Emma says softly.

"A few years ago, before I came to your world Swan. I was sailing with my shipmates. No one had passed by our ship, which had put most of us in a bad mood. Then a light swarmed around the ship, I made it our mission to catch that light. Turns out it was a fairy named Zarina, she could manipulate fairy dust, and we got hooked. We betrayed her later." He says softly. 

"What does this have to do with Winter exactly?" Regina says impatiently.

"Zarina is her mother, she was abandoned by her as a child. " Hook says looking down.

"Anything else that Zarina might have said about Winter that could be useful.

"Nothing." Hook says simply.

"Well dearies what's our next move... we can't just barge into Pan's camp. After all we don't know where that is" Rumple says with a teasing smile.

"For now, we rest we have a long night ahead of us." Emma says.

-Flashback Six Years Ago- (The Enchanted Forest) (I've been waiting to do this flashback)

A young man and woman, with a child at their side, are smiling and happy as they walk home.

"Alecsander you better find plenty of wood with Winter, so I can cook this meal I have planned. She needs to grow big and strong. Our angel of light." the woman says.

The woman's scarlet red hair glinted in the sun. She had turned away from her current life as a fairy, but she was able to keep her talent.

"Of course Z, I have the best wood hunter" Alecsander says ruffling his daughter's red hair.

"After Nature game?" Winter begged.

Overtime Winter and Alecsander gathered enough wood, to create a gigantic fire, and Alecsander was winning the current round of Nature.

Winter hadn't been really focusing on the game, the excitement that was heard from the other villages in the kingdom was luring her in like a siren's' song.

"How about we stop by and get a gift for your mother. We will get something to eat, and be back before its night." He says. (It is approximately two hours til dusk, in case you want a time approximation)

Winter's eyes went big and she nodded quickly.

Winter and Alecsander had never been happier, sharing a father and daughter dance and winning games galore. (I'm assuming that there are simple guess the pebble games)

The two of them held their riches smiling in delight, when a glint of silver caught her eye. She pulled her father close, it was a simple pendant with a silver horse with ruby eyes.

"Wonderful eye my darling." Alecsander says making stride to the booth. He scooped Winter into his arms and positioned her onto his shoulders.

"Good sir how much for the pendant?" Alecsander says.

"Twenty Five gold pieces." The merchant said with an ominously dark smile.

Alecsander handed him the pieces, and in return was given the necklace. "Thank you good sir." He says.

As Alecsander and Winter walked out of the view of the village, the Queen's carriage came into sight.

"I am looking for a thief, one who has stolen a valuable necklace from me two nights ago, anyone who knows of his or her whereabouts will be rewarded handsomely." Regina says making herself heard as she exited her coach.

The merchant from earlier approached the queen.

"The thief, and his daughter showed up a few minutes ago, they tried to sell me the necklace, they went due west your majesty." He bowed.

"Good, and for your honesty..." She smirked. She tossed him a medium sized diamond.

Regina ordered the coach and the knights to be ready.

Regina had managed to catch up with the thief, and cut him off.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alecsander says angrily.

"You have stolen something valuable to the Queen!" Alecsander says angrily.

"You have stolen something valuable to the Queen!" A knight snarled at Alecsander.

"Easy now, give him a chance to explain." Regina says with a slight smirk.

"Your majesty, I would never steal, I have a wife and child. We had stepped foot in the village only hoping to participate in the festivities. I bought the pendant as a gift for my wife." He says defensively.

"Interesting." Regina says her lips forming a cold smile.

"Do you normally give your wife a betrothal necklace?" She shouted angrily.

Regina showed everyone, now revealing the second charm on the necklace, a silver circle, saying simply. **For our special day Love, Daniel**

"Your majesty... I never..." He started.

"SILENCE!" She ordered.

"Since you tried to steal from me I should take something of yours." Regina says.

Within seconds the knights grabbed Winter, and their queen reached for the girl's heart. The heart had a mysterious silver glow. Which almost shocked the queen on impact.

Well then, since I can't take her heart…" Regina says with a smirk.

The knights grabbed Alecsander, and Regina ripped out his heart before turning it to ash.

Winter let out a scream, loud and mighty.

Regina hopped back into the carriage, leaving Winter alone with her father's lifeless corpse.

The knights followed after their Queen.

Within seconds Winter dragged Zarina to Alecsander.

Zarina looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes, followed by anger and rage. She ripped off her own pendant, which contained a silver powder.

"You are not an angel of light you're an angel of Death!" She spat.

Meanwhile, following the festival, the merchant was packing up. When no one was looking, the men who once stood was no more, a black shadow was what remained. The shadow floated into the night sky and soon landed on an island.

The day that he had been waiting centuries for was soon coming, the Heart of the Truest Believer and the Heart of the Truest Faith would soon meet. He now needed to be patient. He was going to need to need a new form in order to get The Reviver on his side.

In seconds, he concentrated on his new form. Staring into the ocean, it was complete.

He marveled at his new creation, it had soft white hair, a jagged scar on his face. He was tall like before.

He reached for the pointed stick to his left side, and formed a staff with the rock to his right.

He went through millions of names for this fake form of his, until he found one that he liked. Felix. He'd lead the Reviver to his destiny, even if he had to trick him to do it.

 _ **So…. I know that the weird thing Felix=Shadow, thing but bear with me I think it was a good idea. We have now learned a huge chunk of Winter's past. Henry and Winter have officially met. Now it's up to you, you can shoot me a PM if you want more of Winter's past or if you want Pan's? Also let me know if you guys want more Winter and Henry action! Alright I don't own Once Upon a Time**_


End file.
